vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cueball (xkcd)
This was previously deleted for not being notable enough. Cropfist (talk) 01:20, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Well I wasn't aware. But in what way is xkcd not notable enough? It has a wikipedia page, and seems like a quite popular webcomic. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 01:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, temporary (as opposed to regular ongoing main) characters in comic strips do not seem notable enough. Especially if they are indistinguishable stick figures. Antvasima (talk) 10:10, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Just asking since this was brought up before ...why does this profile still exist? Was there some change to the discussion made about it last time? I mean all of the profiles stats come from a single short comic strip. If there was some new discussion please link. That aside conceptual manipulation is unjustified here. All he does is run a simulation of the universe on a turing machine, not change things on the abstract level. Edit: technically he is also not smaller than an subatomic particle. This is more a difference of inside/outside simulation than it is of size. Which brings me to the fact that this profile essentially gives superpowers to someone being the creater of a virtual reality game... DontTalk (talk) 23:12, May 22, 2017 (UTC) It was agreed in PM between Ryu and Ant to restore it. As for conceptual manipulation... The comic compares the simulation to a computer from scratch. If I were to pick the example of a video game, you can't have a "monster" without programming the concept of monster, encounter, and fight in the program. Only things allowed by the program can exist in it. Seems close enough to conceptual manipulation. We do that from times to time though. Otherwise, anyone who sees our reality as mere fiction would be 10-B. In this case, it was hinted quite a few times that "our" world is the world being simulated here. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 23:22, May 22, 2017 (UTC) There are also some other very powerful beings in XKCD. Should they be added? JTOnstead20 (talk) 23:26, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Geee, really wish people would make threads for stuff like that, because like... other people might wish to debate as well. That aside, no. What you are claiming is that conceptual manipulation can be given to any universal creator, which is nonsense. A programmer doesn't create the concept of the monster, the concept of the monster exist and the programmer just programs the monster. Once again differentiate between a concept just as a human idea and the concept as that actual metaphysical object that exists seperately. The character here has nothing beyond a standard feat for universal creation, and shouldn't have abilities beyond that what every character with such a feat gets. What annoys me in this case in particluar is that he is quite clearly a 3-D human that is just running a turing machine. But ok, if we view the simulated world as the standard human world we can take it as that. @JT: So more characters with not more background than a single comic strip? great... DontTalk (talk) 23:40, May 22, 2017 (UTC) So they shouldn't be added? Or should we make a discussion thread so that others can discuss it as well? JTOnstead20 (talk) 23:49, May 22, 2017 (UTC) I have removed concept manipulation. Antvasima (talk) 06:24, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The turing machine is remarkable, but how does he have plot manipulation?. Since it's appears to be just extremely proficient physics manipulation/information manipulation. He have to be manipulating the story telling, and the very concepts of it. Requirements are there? --ProspectX (talk) 21:47, December 1, 2017 (UTC)